legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
M. Bison
"This is Delicious!"------- M.Bison M.Bison is a character from the Street Fighter Universe and is the most commonly known villain in the series at that. The M may stand for Master Bison as he is the leader of the syndicate known as Shadaloo Physical Appearance His general attire consists of a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates. On his peaked/service cap is the skull insignia of his crime syndicate. Bison's clothing resembles that of the Nazis, as like Hitler he is a evil dictator. Bison's eyes are white as he lack both pupils and irises proably due to his obession with Psycho Power. Personality M. Bison is your typical villain who lusts for power and has his own selfish interests. He is ruthless and unforgiving and has no qualms about destroying anything or anyone opposing him. Even his own superiors aren't safe. He demands undying loyalty and obedience from those lower than him, uses them as mere pawns and tolerates his partners until they outlive their usefulness in his ambitions. Bison is compassionless and mercliness towards anyone he encounters, considering them insignificant and pitiful wretches not worth living. As the leader of his empire, he will do anything to have power and wealth using all possible criminal activities known to man M. Bison, like many villains, is arrogant and narcissistic, with a big ego that rivals or may even surpass that of others narcisstic arrgoant characters such as Zim and his assassin Vega. He has complete contempt for his foes and considers himself the better fighter for mastering his fighting style known as Psycho Power. Bison's ultimate goal is the most cliched of all villain goals: to take over the world for all eternity and be recognized as the most powerful villain of all time. He is so driven to this goal that he cheated death and returned to wreck havoc at least twice. Bison is quite interested in tormenting and blackmailing others to achieve absolute power for his own personal urges. For his malevolent and sinister nature all lot of people want his head. He possesses a dark and irredeemable spirit with a twisted sense of humor which makes him quite a unique and effective villain. He and his 2 main henchmen, Balrog and Vega, join Vilgax, Porky and Discord as the other main member of the the alliance. But Bison being Bison may use the three until their usefulness has expired and then kill or take them all down. He tries to recruit Sagat, but Sagat turns him down remembering what happened last time he made deals with Bison. So Bison decides to eliminate the traitor wherever he is. The Great Summer Season Trek He was later Sent By Vilgax to Destroy K'nuckles and his Teammates but he himself was foiled. Not annoyed by the loss he continues to scheme. Bison makes constant plans against Knuckles and Bender for his own benefits. Unlike Porky and Discord, he is a more active force against them due to his power. Bison was eventually defeated by his former right hand man Sagat in a vicous battle Allies: Shadaloo, Vilgax's Alliegance, The Children of Megatron Enemies: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Captain Knuckles, Sagat and The B and P Teams in the story Bison airborne.jpg Bison towering.jpg Bison ready psycho power.jpg Bison ready attack.jpg Bison psychotic grin.jpg Bison psycho crusher.jpg Bison pose.jpg Bison look aside.jpg Bison is not fooling around.jpg Bison how amusing.jpg Bison glowing.jpg Bison glowing hand.jpg Bison glowing fist.png Bison creepy close up.jpg Bison cartoon.png Bison attack.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Vilgax's Alliance Category:Shadaloo Category:Characters that hail from The Street Fighter Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Archenemies Category:Partner Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Humans Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Likable villains Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Meme Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Main Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:God Wannabe Category:Internet Stars Category:Superhumans Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Flyers Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Hat Wearer Category:Videos Category:Psychics Category:Orphans Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Armored Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers